1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tennis serve training devices, specifically to such devices which try and help develop a ball toss and contact hitting point for the serve.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices have been developed to provide overhead assistance for learning a ball toss but offer little assistance for developing a proper contact point height for serving the ball. These other devices are insufficient because they do not significantly help an individual learn both these aspects of the serve.
Examples of these devices are disclosed in the following issued U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,685 issued Mar. 5, 1985, to Vanice and Glendale Phillips; U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,798 issued May 17, 1977, to Alexander Pronin; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,132 issued Feb. 24, 1976, to John S. Lopatto.
In the patent issued to Vanice and Glendale Phillips, the device uses a suspended overhead target. The problem with this device is that the target interferes with the individuals swing. The individual must raise the target above their proper contact point height when serving the ball. The device therefore does not help individuals develop a proper ball toss or contact point height for the serve.
In the patent issued to Alexander Pronin, the device uses a complex and bulky overhead target which is aligned with a ground target below. This device is complicated to use and would be inconvenient to set-up and move around because of its size and weight.
In the patent issued to John S. Lopatto, the device suspends tennis balls overhead by the use of an electrically-operated suction pump. This device is very complex and presents an inconvenience because most outdoor public tennis courts do not have electricity available.
The need therefore exists for a tennis serve training net device operated on the tennis court just out in front of the individuals serve follow through. With the device properly placed out in front of the individual there is no interference unlike the overhead devices mentioned above.